


Focus is Key

by Legs (InsanityRule)



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4987414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanityRule/pseuds/Legs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So he forgot to approve the Nucleus budget, it's not a big deal right? How much money could one department need? Nelson starts clicking away on his computer, searching for that budget document he received about two weeks, no months, two months ago.</p><p>Ah, right, it's in the Nucleus folder. Thanks past self that's pretty smart.</p><p>Oh shit it's in the millions.</p><p>Fuck you past self.</p><p>Nelson misses an important deadline and Gavin isn't happy, but Nelson has a split second decision that smooths things over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Focus is Key

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thisguyfucks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisguyfucks/gifts).



> Happy Birthday (In a week but I got impatient) Ruthie!

Aw shit.

Wait no he can fix this. He's a CEO, CIO? One of those official things. In charge, that one.

So he forgot to approve the Nucleus budget, it's not a big deal right? How much money could one department need? Nelson starts clicking away on his computer, searching for that budget document he received about two weeks, no months, two months ago.

Ah, right, it's in the Nucleus folder. Thanks past self that's pretty smart.

Oh shit it's in the millions.

Fuck you past self.

But he can fix this. It's his job to fix this. He doesn't really have a choice to not fix it unless he wants to lose his job, or at the very least have an entire department pissed off at him for a stupid mistake.

He never really bothered to read the email the budget was attached to until now. It was probably a long day, according to the time stamp he got the email around four, close to bail time, and there's only three 'urgent's in the title so it can't be that bad that he's past the due date right?

"Funds frozen."

Oh fuck.

Not a big deal. He can do this. Right, so budget approval, he'll just find the original and sign it, maybe he can slip it into accounting without them noticing? Nelson sorts through the piles of paper on his desk (When was the last time he could see the actual wood part of his desk?) and while he manages to find a contract he should probably sign before Friday he can't find the original budget.

Maybe he already signed it?

No that's stupid why would he have five, crap now it's seven, emails from Nucleus about 'Can't buy new computer screen' and 'the department fund ID isn't working' and things like that. So far nothing from Gavin; maybe he doesn't know yet?

Maybe he knows but he hasn't figured out it's Nelson's fault. Just pacing down in the Nucleus room (Offices? Workspace? That room with the garage door.) with his forehead all creased, shouting at computers when they won't do what he wants, doing that sneer thing. Focus.

Nelson "takes lunch in his office" which is really his excuse to have an hour alone so he can reprint the budget document without anyone seeing what he's doing. Step one done, have document. He tries reading it at least three times but he's so bored and half of the words are weird 'Hooli-isms' that make no sense so he just hopes Gavin knows what he's doing and the budget is legit.

Step two, sign the document. Done. Easy. He has at least ten pens under the papers on his desk. So what if he signed in green? It's still his signature. He might be able to pull this off.

Oh great accounting is out to lunch. Nelson fidgets with his pack of papers for a good five minutes, agonizing over whether he should leave it on someone's desk or if he should wait and come back after people are done eating.

Speaking of eating he is super hungry. He tosses the budget on the first desk he sees and scurries back to his office to eat some of his leftovers from last night. Lasagna, with extra cheese, and some garlic bread. Man he can taste it now.

Huh, he doesn't remember leaving his office door open.

Oh crap here we go. Nelson quietly shuts his door and watches as Gavin turns quickly and strides over to Nelson with those long legs of -Focus!

Shit he's really mad.

"Do you know the amount of work you are halting because-" His eyes are really brigh-FOCUS."-Unbelievable, the amount of carelessness you bring to this office." Nelson tries to sidle away along the wall but Gavin puts an arm up. Oh crap he's leaning close this is not the time for a boner Gavin is super passionate- Angry. He's angry. His eyes are really wild when he's ang-FOCUS! "I think the only thing you could do to surprise me now is actually do your fucking-"

Nelson's figures out that he's kissing Gavin about thirty seconds into actually doing it, and this is all kinds of terrible and fucked up and against HR in so many ways. Oh crap he is dead. Gavin is going to be so pissed this is not okay.

And here it is, hand in his hair, yep Gavin is going to pull him off any second now.

Hold the phone. This feels a lot more like encouragement than trying to stop.

This is by far the stupidest thing he's ever done that also turned into something awesome.

One of them, probably Gavin, manages to guide them over to the couch and just when Nelson is thinking things are getting good someone knocks on his office door. Nelson looks at Gavin in a panic and Gavin takes a deep breath, obviously one of them is more calm and collected than the other. They part quickly and the two of them hurry to un-muss hair and straighten collars. Nelson points frantically to his desk and they quietly rush over and settle into what is hopefully a believable work situation. Gavin begins shuffling papers and nods. Nelson smiles.

There's another knock. Right, someone's at his door.

"Co-" his voice cracks and Nelson coughs. "Come in."

"Mr. Bighetti? I'm sorry to interrupt your meeting," ah yes this is a meeting they are masters at hiding the truth, "but you forgot to initial on the third page of this budget. And we need an addendum because it's past due. Just a small memo."

"Right, can do," he motions for them to come over and initials the page. "So like, end of day is good?"

"The sooner the better," he quickly signs the paper and watches one of the accountants (Or maybe their assistant, he's not sure.) leave his office.

Nelson sags in his chair and laughs. "Oh my god."

"Well, this has certainly been an interesting morning." He hands Nelson a stack of papers from his desk. "These all need your attention if I'm not mistaken."

"Aw crap are they past due too?" He was just starting to think he had the hang of things around here. "I really need a file cabinet or something."

"I have a feeling if I ask you're going to tell me you've never used a filing system so we'll just skip that part of the conversation. You need to utilize your assistant better. Have her sort through your papers and put everything that is urgent, meaning due or past due if that isn't unclear, in a box." Oh snap focus focus stop looking at his lips. "Nelson." He shakes his head and looks up. "You didn't hear my offer at all did you."

"Uh, nope. Can you run it by me again?"

"If you would like some help, I am free tonight." This is kind of sounding like a weird date. Richard would be into it for sure. "We could get dinner and power through this mess."

Okay this is one of the best mistakes he's ever made. "Yeah that sounds cool. What time?"


End file.
